Sins of the Fathers (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_15_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #15 (IDW)]]Sins of the Fathers (chapter 3) ("Die Sünden der Väter", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 31. Oktober 2012 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #15 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman & Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Andy Kuhn *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Micro-Series #7: April'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Sins of the Fathers" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Donatello **Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Slash *''Stock Gen'' **Baxter Stockman **Chet Allen **Lindsey Baker *Old Hob (Cameo) *ein Steinkrieger (Cameo) *Woody Dirkins Inhalt Rückblende: thumb|left|200px|Der neue MutantVor vierzehn Monaten begannen die engsten Mitarbeiter Baxter Stockmans in Stock Gen, Chet Allen und Lindsey, mit einem Mutationsexperiment an einer Schnappschildkröte. Da sie keinen Vorrat an frischem Mutagen mehr zur Verfügung hatten, mussten sie sich mit Old Hob als Quelle vorlieb nehmen, dem sie heimlich Blut abgenommen haben, um daraus das Mutagen zu gewinnen. Nur einen Monat danach ist die Schildkröte zu bemerkenswerter Größe gelangt - auch wenn ihre Wachstumsrate durch die geringere Intensität des vorhandenen Mutagens erheblich hinter denen gewisser anderer Versuchsobjekte zurückliegt"Change Is Constant" #3 - und hat auch rudimentäres Empfindungsvermögen entwickelt, doch wird ihr Verhalten immer noch vom Instinkt gesteuert. Vor neun Monaten: Wieder einmal ist die Schnappschildkröte - diesmal zur Größe und Gestalt eines Menschen herangewachsen - wild geworden und aus ihrem Käfig ausgebrochen. Die Stock Gen-Sicherheitsleute können sie mithilfe eines superstarken Tasers wieder einfangen, dabei erwischt es jedoch auch einen ihrer Männer. Dass die Intelligenz des Wesens hinter der Entwicklung seines Körpers hinterherhinkt und dadurch sein instinktgesteuertes Verhalten bedingt, erfreut den Sicherheitschef gar nicht, und er wettert Chet an, dass er und seine Leute beim nächsten Fall wirkliche Extremmaßnahmen anwenden werden, sollte der Mutant wieder außer Kontrolle geraten. Und zwei Wochen vor dem Einsetzen dieser Geschichte flüchtet der Mutant schließlich aus dem Labor.''IDW Micro-Series #7: April'' Rückblende - letzte Nacht: thumb|200px|Slash Attack!An diesem Abend sucht Michelangelo wieder einmal seine Lieblingsfutterquelle auf: Den Hintereingang von Rupert's Pizzeria, wo er bereits von seinem besten Freund Woody mit einer frischen Pizza erwartet wird. Michelangelo ist aber nicht vollständig in guter Stimmung, da die schwerwiegende Eröffnung seines Vaters"Sins of the Fathers" #2 ihm schwer aufs Herz schlägt; Woody gibt sein Bestes, um seinen Mutantenfreund aufzumuntern, bevor sie sich mit dem Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen am nächsten Tag trennen. Doch kaum ist Michelangelo fort, hört Woody auf einmal ein Knurren, und als er nachsehen will, wird er urplötzlich aus einem nahen Müllcontainer heraus von einer riesigen, humanoiden Schnappschildkröte angefallen! Gegenwart: thumb|left|200px|Neues Heim gesuchtMittlerweile haben sich mehrere wilde, zerstörerische Angriffe in New York City ereignet, alle ausgeführt durch die Hand eines - so die Zeugenbeschreibungen - "riesigen grünen Echsenmonsters", und die Polizei hat inzwischen die Anweisung bekommen, bei einer Begegnung mit diesem Wesen scharf zu schießen. Die Turtles, denen diese Neuigkeit bei ihren Streifzügen nicht entgangen sind, sind alles andere als erfreut darüber, besonders da diese Beschreibungen ja teilweise auch auf sie zutreffen, und sie vermuten hinter dieser Zerstörungswut das Versuchsobjekt, welches bei Aprils geheimer Unternehmung aus dem Stock Gen-Labor entkommen ist. Da ihr gegenwärtiges Versteck viel zu zentral gelegen ist und sie daher viel zu leicht Gefahr laufen, entdeckt zu werden, haben die Turtles beschlossen, ihr Versteck zu wechseln - und mit Aprils Hilfe und dem Internet hat Donatello auch einen möglichen Ort gefunden, der günstig abgelegen liegt: Eine alte Kirche, in deren Fundamenten die besuchende Gemeinde während des Kalten Kriegers einen Atombunker gebaut hat und die schon längst dem Verfall preisgegeben wurde. So begeben sich die Turtles auf dem Weg dorthin, um zu checken, ob dieser Bunker noch benutzbar ist. thumb|200px|Dringende NachrichtenIn Aprils Apparment währenddessen scheint normale häusliche Ruhe zu herrschen: Splinter bereitet gerade das Abendessen, Gemüse und Reis, zu, während Casey sich auf sein erstes Hockeyspiel nach der Aufhebung seiner akademischen Strafaussetzung"Change Is Constant" #3 vorbereitet, das an diesem Abend steigen soll. Als Casey den Fernseher einschaltet, läuft gerade ein Fernsehbericht über die Angriffe des mysteriösen Echsenwesens (die "Schlitzer-Serie", wie sie in der Presse genannt wird), darunter den Angriff auf Woody der letzten Nacht, welchem der junge Pizzeriaangestellte nur knapp entkommen ist. Gleich darauf stürzt April aufgeregt ins Geschäft: Ihr Wagen wurde ebenfalls von diesem "Slash-Monster" heimgesucht, und auch sie vermutet darin das Werk des Monsters, das sie versehentlich aus Stock Gen befreit hat. thumb|left|200px|Die SpurIn einer Seitengasse in Brooklyn wird ein älterer Herr von zwei brutalen Straßenschlägern überfallen. Die Turtles kommen ihm zu Hilfe und schlagen die Schurken k.o., doch die Reaktion der drei Männer auf ihre Erscheinung ("Slash-Monster!") bestärkt die Vier darin, sich weiterhin außer Sicht zu halten. Sie ziehen sich auf das nächste Dach zurück, bemerken dabei aber nicht, dass das Slash-Wesen ganz in der Nähe ihre Witterung aufgenommen hat. Als es sie über die Dächer springen sieht, reißt er instinktiv das schwarze T-Shirt von einem der Schläger auseinander und bindet sich den Fetzen als Maske um die Augen... thumb|200px|Das Monster!Kurze Zeit später erreichen die Turtles die gesuchte Kirche, und die anfängliche Skepsis von Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo schlägt in Begeisterung um, nachdem sie den Bunker tatsächlich in einem zwar verstaubten, aber gut benutzbaren Zustand vorfinden. Darüber hinaus finden sie noch eine Treppe, die direkt zu einem Tunnel zur städtischen Kanalisation führt. Nach dieser ersten Besichtigung will Raphael schleunigst wieder zu Aprils Wohnung zurück, weil er Casey zu dessen Spiel begleiten will, doch als sie in der Dunkelheit des Gewölbes die Treppe endlich wiederfinden, werden sie bereits von Slash erwartet, welcher ihnen bis in die Bunkergwölbe hinein gefolgt ist! Die Turtles müssen rasch feststellen, dass sie es mit einem Gegner zu tun haben, der weit schneller und stärker ist als sie und dem die Dunkelheit weniger auszumachen scheint als sie. Als Michelangelo schließlich in all dem Chaos die einzige noch funktionierende Taschenlampe findet, befinden sich seine Brüder bereits in argen Schwierigkeiten ... Neudruckversionen *''Sins of the Fathers'' (Graphic Novel) (Februar 2013) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (März 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *Oktober 2014 als Sammelband; Titel "Die Sünden der Väter" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)